Young Justice AU (The Series)
by kingofmusic
Summary: They are known as the "Team" a group of teenage heroes put together by Batman. They are used only for the most covert missions. This is their story.


_**I do not own any characters featured in this fan fiction they belong to their respected owners**_

_**About the fan fiction: like the titles says my story is in an alternate universe most of the fiction will not relate to the series however I will borrow some things when I feel it is necessary. I would also like to add that in this fanfiction the world is populated by Heroes from Marvel and DC for the added variety and for some interesting future plots.**_

_**One last thing each chapter is a single episode (unless it's a multi part episode in which chase I will tell you that it is) and will reference past chapters**_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW**_

* * *

Episode 1: independence Day

**Gotham city **

"Now I know what you're thinking" the Joker said as he waved a gun at the terrified audience around the circus ring "the Joker robbing a circus it seems like something out the funny pages." He fires the gun into the audience killing a man in the audience "but sadly it's true I have been forced to resort to robbing a circus to pay for my expensive life style." A bunch of henchmen dressed like clowns moved through the audience collecting cash and valuables. "If it's any consolation your generous donations helped to insure that my girlfriend can li…." The lights suddenly go dark. The Joker started to laugh as he asks "Is that you bat brain?" "I sure hope so it's so dull dealing with one of the other heroes they just don't have the same chemistry as you and me."

Batman doesn't respond as he takes out one of the Joker's henchmen. He proceeds to silently take out the rest of the Joker's henchmen until there are none left standing. The Joker jumps into the crowd and he grabs a female hostage as he says "Bats you have 15 seconds to show yourself before this pretty little thing meets an untimely and more importantly unfunny end." Batman suddenly appears in front of the Joker and he says "Let the hostage go Joker" joker just laughed as he pressed he gun into the hostages head and he moved his fingers until they were over the trigger.

"I think not Batman." Joker said as he started to pull the trigger when suddenly a Batarang hit him from behind as he collapsed; he let out a laugh as he said "I always forget the kid." Robin aka Dick Grayson jumped down from a tight rope and uses his grappling hook to do a flip before landing on the ground next to Batman. He has a smile on his face as he asks "Is that the last of them?"

Batman gives him a disappointed look as he says "That's the last escape from Arkham but there might still be some more low level crime going on." Robin's smile fell as he asked "can't we leave that to the regular cops we have to be there in an hour." Batman glares at him silently and Robin' waits for the answer knowing that Batman would never abandon his patrol of Gotham but he was shocked when Batman said "fine we have just enough time to make it." Robin ran to the Batmobile and Batman smiled as he heard Robin say "Today's the day."

**New York**

A bank explodes as a figure walks through the flames. The figure is dressed in a red shirt and a pair of brown jeans, his hair is literally on fire. His name is Hot-Streak and he is having the time of his life as he shots a fireball at a nearby tree that burst into flames. He laughs as he asked "is it hot in here or is it just me?" He is suddenly hit by a bolt of electricity that was thrown from a 15 year old African American who was dressed in a black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt going through a circle, he had a dark blue jacket that was yellow on the inside, blue shoes with yellow Velcro and black pants with yellow on the bottom, and a yellow utility belt, he was riding a flying disk, finally he had a blue mask on and black hair. His name was Static aka Virgil Hawkins and he really didn't have time for this and it shows as he says "Hey Hot-Streak how about you just give up now and save some time?"

Hot-Streak responds by tossing a fire ball at him but Static dodged and he used his powers over electricity to have a nearby street light wrap itself around Hot-Streak who struggled against it as Static taunted him by saying "I swear this has to be one of my easiest victories against you." Hot- Streaks eyes glowed red and he burst into flames and the street light melted "That's new" Static said as Hot-Streak flew towards him. Static threw a few more electric bolts but they had no effect in desperation he flew to a nearby fire hydrant "This is going to hurt" he said as Hot-Streak grabbed him and he screamed as his skin was burned but he was also able to hit Hot-Streak with a punch infused with electricity that stunned the villain and sent them both into a downward spiral.

They landed on top of the fire hydrant which busted open and doused them both with water. Hot-Streak's flames went out and he couldn't turn them back on. He turned to Static angrily and he saw that Static was on the ground in pain as he was being mildly electrocuted "This will be easy" Hot-Streak said but he was suddenly hit with an electric bolt that flew off Static that electrocuted him into unconsciousness. Static let out a scream of pain as he got up and after he made sure that Hot-Streak was properly tied up for the police he took a look at his watch and let out a gasp "Crap I don't have time to change my outfit if I want to make it on time." He threw a white boomerang out of his pocked and he blasted it with electricity causing the boomerang to expand into a disk that he flew away on as he flew towards his destination he said "Today is the day"

**Central City **

A figure runs at supersonic speed dressed in yellow with red lightning bolt going through a black circle, he also had on red boots, his name was Professor Zoom aka the reverse flash and he was pissed as he screamed "show yourself" he was then punched in a face by a man wearing the same costume but with opposite color design. He was The Flash and he was trying to land a blow on Zoom who kept dodging him in frustration Flash asked "you mind giving me a hand kid?" "Sure old man" Kid Flash aka Wally West says as he hits Zoom from behind but Zoom quickly recovered and he attacked Kid Flash who dodged his attacks and taunted zoom by saying "is it me or are you getting slower." This caused Zoom to focus his attack on Kid Flash who purposely allowed Zoom to land some hits so that The Flash could take advantage of Zoom's distraction to land a knockout punch. "That was fast" the Flash said as he turned towards Kid Flash and he asked "are you ready to go?" Wally smiled as he said "of course I am today is the day."

**Hall Of Justice **

**Location: Washington D.C**

**(P.S A lot of the dialogue is taken directly from this seen in the series manly because it sounds better than anything I could come up with)**

Robin looked to his right at Static who's costume had both burned and soaked patches on it and then towards his left at Speedy who was waiting impatiently. Robin was starting to get worried about Kid Flash who suddenly appeared with a grin on his face as he said "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey that's my line" Flash said as he appeared next to Batman who didn't acknowledge his sudden appearance much to Flash's disappointment. The door to the hall of justice opened and a man dressed in the colors of the American flag with a star on his mask who was holding a shield that matched his costume stepped out to greet them. "Guys that's Captain America" Static said to the teens and Wally said "looks like we have a fanboy maybe if you ask nicely he will give you an autograph." Static responded by sending a small bolt of electricity that hit Wally in the butt. "Ow…dude it was just a joke." Wally said as he winched from the electricity and the rest of the teens laughed except for Speedy.

Captain America looked at the teens and he said "Welcome lads." He then led them into the Hall of Justice and he explained that the teens will have full use of all the facilities including the training room and the library. Flash told the boys to make themselves at home so all the boys sat down except for Speedy who looked angry as he took a look at the members of the league who were staring at Batman. "We should debrief on events that happen today" Batman said. The league members agreed and they moved towards a door that scanned them as Batman said "We won't be long" He said as the league members were about to open a door that just opened when Speedy stepped forward and said in an angrily voice "That's it…You promised us a real look inside this is just a glorified backstage pass." The boys looked at Speedy in shocked as Captain America said"It's a god first step you've been granted access few others get."

"Really?" Static asked as a flash from a camera went off and everyone looked up to see some tourists taking pictures. Captain America seemed a little embarrassed and Speedy continued angrily "Who cares what side of the glass we're on." Green Arrow stepped forward as he said in a gently voice "Roy you need to be patient" Roy replied in the same angry tone of voice "What I need is respect." He turned his back to Green Arrow and he said to the boys "There just treating us like kids…worse like sidekicks." Static stood up at that comment and he said "I'm no side kick and the league isn't like that." Speedy focused all of his attention on Static as he said "So you're just going to play their games." Static didn't respond. Robin and Wally kept shooting looks at their childhood friend as he continued "Today was suppose to be The day, Step one in becoming full fledged members of the league." Wally sounded confused as he asked "Isn't step one a tour of the leagues H.Q.?" Speedy said in a smug voice "The hall isn't the League's real H.Q."

Robin and Wally both looked at each other in shocked but Static said "I already knew the real H.Q is an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower and more importantly I've been on it when the League needed me." Wally looked at Static in wonder as he asked "Why did the league need your help?" The Flash actually let out a laugh as he said "Would you believe we were having electrical problems?" Speedy looked shocked at what Static said but before he could say something Robin asked "Than what's this?" Speedy said "This is just a tourist trap and a pit stop for local Zata beam teleporters to the real H.Q." Static looked at Speedy as he said "It doesn't matter where the H.Q is it's the principal that matters." Captain America gave Static a look of approval as he took a step towards Speedy and said "Stand down son." Speedy replied in a voice full of venom "I'm not your son" he took a look at Green Arrow and said "I'm not even his…I thought we were partners... Well not anymore." And with that Speedy took off his hat and he threw it to the ground as he walked out of the room and as he passed the boys he said "I guess there right about you guys…you're not ready."

Before anyone could comment on what just happened an alarm went off and Superman appeared on the nearby screen "Justice League there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus it's on fire." Batman seemed to think for a second before saying "I've had some suspicions about Cadmus this fire could be the best opportunity to investigate." The members of the League nodded when another alarm went off and a man wearing a blue uniform with a number 4 appeared on a smaller screen and he said "Mr. Fantastic to Justice League request emergency assistance a portal to the negative zone has opened and creatures are pouring out. People are in danger and The Avengers aren't anywhere in this galaxy… requesting full League response." Batman turned to Superman who seemed to read Batman's mind as he said "It's a small fire local authorities have it under control." Batman nodded as he called in for backup.

"Stay here" Batman said and Robin asked "Why" Flash said "You're not trained..." Wally cut him off by asking "Since when?" Flash looked sympathetic as he said "I meant you're not trained to work with this team." Captain America saw the look of disappointment on the boys faces and he said "Don't worry there will be other missions when you're ready." Batman finally said in a voice that allowed no room for argument "For now stay here." Once the members of the league left Wally threw his hand up in frustration and he said "When we're ready how are we ever going to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks." Robin and Static both nodded and Robin said "We should have left with Speedy."

They all sat in silence until Static asked "Where is Project Cadmus?" Robin thought for a minute before finally admitting he had no idea but he smiled as he said "But I can find out."

He went over to a computer and the others followed him. They watched as Robin started typing stuff on the keyboard. Speedy and Static frowned as the computer said "access denied" but Robin just smiled as he continued typing until he finally opened the computer. Wally let out a whistle as he asked "How did you do that?" Robin let out a chuckle as he said "It's basically the same system as the Batcave." Robin read all of the information the league had on Cadmus which was next to nothing. "Looks suspicious want to check it out?" he asks and the boys answered with a smile as Robin downloaded the locations.

**Project Cadmus**

When the boys arrived there was screaming coming from inside the building. Robin used a Grappling gun to scale the building while Kid Flash used his super speed to enter the building and Static used his flying disk. The boys tried to follow the screaming and they were able to lead a few people safely out of the building. Once the survivors were out of the building the boys decided to investigate the rest of the building so they split up. "Guys I found something" Static said and the boys ran over to him. "What is that?" Kid Flask asked as he looked at a brown lump on the ground. "Hmmm" Robin said as he approached the lump.

He picked up a piece of the lump and he placed it on a scanner that he pulled out of his pocket, after taking a look at the readout he said "It's clay more importantly it has human D.N.A in it which can only mean one thing…Clayface." Static and Kid Flash stared at him in confusion so Robin said "Clayface is a code name for several super villains me and Batman fight they can take the form of anyone they choose down to a single strand of DNA and some of them also have different powers based on their ability to manipulate his clay form." Kid Flash nodded and Static said "This proves that Cadmus is up to something." Robin agreed and after he hit a button on the scanner the scanner's screen turned into a map with an arrow on it. "I can use this sample to track it back to its source which according to my scanner is somewhere in this building." Robin said and the boys followed him s he led them deeper into the building.

The boys finally stopped in front of a giant elevator that was depowered and the boys turned to Static who said "I got this" as he electrocuted the control panel bringing power back to the elevator. The boys stepped inside and they saw the buttons to the different floors were all damaged except for one that said V.I.P. access which required a key card. "I wonder if this will work." Static said as he blasted the key card reader causing it to overload and the elevator to move.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened into a hall way that was painted a dark purple and there was bunch of electrical tubes attached to it. "Oh guys we might have a problem" Robin said as he pointed to the scanner which now had many different arrows pointed in all different directions. "So what do we do know?" Static asked and Robin said "If I can find a computer terminal I can hack it to get a floor plan and we can proceed from there." Static and Wally nodded and none of the boys commented on how Robin was starting to lead the group.

Robin had to admit it felt good being in charge and when they reached a computer terminal he got to work. Everything was going good until suddenly an alarm went off and five creatures that looked like miniature versions of Clayface appeared "Guys hold them off I need more time." Robin said. Kid Flash ran in a circle creating a mini tornado that sucked up the creatures and Static shoot a bolt of electricity that turned the regular tornado into an electrical one, by the time Kid Flash stopped the mini clayfaces were reduced to dust and Robin had finished hacking the computer. "Ok I got good news and bad news" Robin said and Kid Flash said "I don't handle bad news well so you should save that for last." Robin ignored Kid Flash's comment as he said "The bad news is that all the info about Project Cadmus is only on its main computer system but the good news is that I was able to find its location."

They boys started to congratulate themselves when they heard a voice say "Don't move or else." And they turned around to see the real Clayface who after looking at Robin said "Oh man of all the people to break in here it has to be one of the Bat brats." Robin took a step forward and he said "Which Clayface are you suppose to be?" Clayface was silent and Robin was sure he wasn't going to answer when Clayface changed into a man wearing a Gotham city detective uniform with a name tag that had the name **Ethan Bennett **on it and he said "You're clearly not as smart as the bat he would have figure it out without asking me." Robin was a little saddened by that remark because he knew it was true and he really wanted to become Batman one day but he still had a lot to learn. He tried to cover up his mistake as he said "I heard of you Ethan you were a pretty decent detective before your transformation by the joker but I don't understand last I heard you were on the straight and narrow so why are you working for Cadmus." Clayface said "Their scientists are helping me find a cure and all I have to do is provide security for this place now this is your last warning leave or else."

"We're not leaving" all three boys said at the same time and Clayface let out a laugh as he said "Fair enough" and he separated into seven different copies who attacked the group. Kid Flash and Static tried to do their electric tornado trick but every time they tried that trick Clayface would merged back into one form but the worse part were that more of him were appearing as the others copies he created to guard the rest of the building returned to him. Robin threw a few freeze grenades that froze a few of the mini clayfaces but the group was outnumbered and they were slowly getting tired. "Guys we need to get out of here." Robin said as he threw a smoke grenade to cover their escape.

Clayface was still coughing as the smoke cleared and his mood was not improved when he saw a 16 year old Caucasian girl whose skin was tanned. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and her eyes were green, she was wearing black leather pants and a black t-shirt that stopped at her belly button. Her voice had no emotion as she said "Do you need any help?" Clayface was going to tell her he didn't need her help but he decided that if he was going to capture those kids he would need all the help he could get so he said "X-23 jut the person I was looking for there are intruders in this building and I need you to capture them." X-23 nodded and she looked at where Robin had thrown his gas grenade as she took a sniff "I got them, three intruders , male that right" Clayface nodded and X-23 turned to follow the sent but Clayface said "Bring them back alive their good kids and more importantly we don't need the Justice League pissed at us." X-23 replied in the same emotionless voice "No promises" and two metal claws popped out of her knuckles.

Robin and the boys finally stopped running and after they had gotten their breathing back to normal Static said in a defeated tone of voice "That could have been better we were completely out matched...maybe the league was right about us." Robin and Kid Flash tried to offer words of encouragement bur before they could say anything X-23 appeared and attacked them.

Robin and Kid Flash were able to dodge her attacks but Static was cut by her claws and his outfit was torn but luckily he wasn't injured. "Who is this girl?" Static asked as he blasted her with a bolt of electricity that she reflected off of her claws so that it hit Kid Flash. "Whose side are you on?" Kid Flash asked Static as he recovered but before Static could reply X-23 jumped over him and tried to kick Kid Flash who caught her foot only for her to kick him with her other foot that had another claw pop out of it. He let out a curse as his arm was torn and as he was recovering Static tried to get X-23's attention by zapping her from behind only for her to once again block his attack and she turned to him.

She let out a growl that sounded like it came from some wild animal and she jumped at Static, her claws came down and in desperation Static caused a nearby pipe to come crashing down on top of her along with a good chunk of the ceiling. . Kid Flash, Static and Robin regrouped and checked their injuries but before they could leave the area the rubble started to move and X-24 appeared with the only visible injury being a open cut on her head that was bleeding but right before their eyes her cut started to heal and in a little under a minute it looked like the cut wasn't even there.

The boys prepared to defend themselves but to their shock the girl didn't attack instead she looked around and in a voice that still had no emotion she said "Don't bother I don't want to hurt you guys." The boys gave a skeptical look as Wally said "You could have fooled me." X-23 just stared at him and he felt his blood go cold and she said "I had to make sure the camera caught a good fight otherwise we would have been in trouble but since… that guy there (she pointed to Static) took out the cameras in this section I can help you guys."

The guys stared at her in awkward silence until Robin asked "What do you mean help us and why should we trust you?" X-23 seemed to choose her words carefully as she said "I know you guys want information on Cadmus well so do I and the reason you should trust me is that I started the fire in the first place as a distraction so that I could get the information myself but since you guys are here I figure we would have a better chance of getting the information if we team up." Robin thought about what she said and then he asked "What kind of information?"

She hesitated and when she finally spoke "I want three pieces of information. The first piece I want concerns me…I'm a clone so I want to know if there is a real version out there. The second Piece concerns the leaders of this place I want their names so I can hunt them down individually and…deal with them." Static caught the threat in her voice so he asked "What do you mean deal with them?" X-23 just smiled and the smiled chilled all of the boys and she ignored Static's comments as she said "The last piece of information concerned the woman who created me…she's been missing for almost two months and I think Cadmus killed her."

The boys heard the sadness in her voice and after a quick group huddle Robin stepped forward and he put out a hand "You got a deal I'm Robin and this is Kid Flash and Static" X-23 hesitated for a second before taking his hand. "The people in charge of this place call me X-23" she said. The rest of the way to the main computer was uneventful but once again when Robin started to hack he noticed a problem and he said "Guys the way the files are programmed so that they emit an alarm to the main Security Council the minute I open them. Not one person in the group hesitated before telling him to open the files.

"I don't believe this." Static said as the information appeared on screen. Apparently Cadmus was using old research from something called the weapon X program in an attempt to create its own army to protect the world in case the heroes ever went rogue or to replace them in case they ever fall.

X-23 found all this fascinating but she asked "can you find any info on me…Or my creator?" Robin nodded as he said "Sure but I can already tell you I have a good idea about who you are cloned after." X-23 tried to hide the pleading tone in her voice as she asked "Who?" Robin was about to answer when Clayface busted through the door.

"Distract him." Robin said and everyone nodded. Static and Kid Flash got Clay faces attention while X-23 jumped on top of him and started to literally tear him apart but it wasn't working. She dodged a few of his counter attacks but he eventually pinned her down and she saw only one solution she jammed her claws along with the one located in each foot into Clayface and she screamed" "Static shoot me" Static hesitated for a second but he finally did. Clayface let out a scream as the electricity traveled through X-23 and into him until he finally collapsed. He was still smoldering as X-23 stepped over his body and returned to Robin and she said "you were saying." Robin responded in voice barely above whisper "I could tell you but instead I think I should show you."

_ **Audio Log**_

A Hologram of a women appeared and she looked like she had been crying she let out a sob and she said "X-23 if you are listening to this then I failed you. I know I helped create you as the perfect assassin for Project Cadmus but after watching how they hurt you and how you have grown in this environment of torture and neglect…" An image appeared of X-23 having her arms intently broken by a man in a lab coat so that they could test her healing factor along with video of scientist fusing Adamantium to her claws.

"… I have grown to see you as a daughter…I don't know if you remember this but I used to read you Pinocchio before bed. I can no longer see you hurt so I am going to try to convince the man we copied you to help me break you out of here…" Another image of a man appeared he was dressed in a white Dago tee; His hair was spiked along with sideburns and some stubble. "…His name is Logan but everyone calls him Wolverine. He went through everything you have but at an older age and you are a result of an attempt to clone another copy of him but the sample of his D.N.A. was damaged. My superiors wanted to me to wait for a better sample but I went behind their backs and they punished me by making me carry you to term…"

A man in black suddenly appeared behind her and X-23 screamed at the women to watch out even though she knew it was pointless. The man stabbed her and left as the women fell to the floor. To everyone's shock the woman got back up but the sword wound was a guaranteed fettle injury and she struggles as she said "When…gasp…you were little you use to…gasp…ask me what you name was…gasp… Cadmus never gave you a name but I've had one picked out for you for a few years now…" The Woman's breathing speed up and her voice dropped so that you could barely hear it "You name…gasp…is… gasp…Laura and I...gasp…Lo…" The women died before she could finish.

**End Log**

The boys stared at Laura (X-23) and when she turned to Robin and asked if there was anything else on the computer he ignored the tears running down her face. "That's it" Robin said and Laura nodded then she pushed him aside as she typed something on the computer. "What did you do?" Static asked as a alarm started to go off and Laura replied "I set the base to self destruct we got 15 minutes to get out.""Your Joking" Kid Flash said as Laura headed out of the room .

The boys were about to follow her when they remembered Clayface who was still unconscious, "What should we do about him?" Robin asked out loud and Laura answered in an emotionless voice "I don't care" Static threw out his disk and with the Robin and Kid Flash's help he was able to get Clayface on top of it. They all ran towards the exit trying to keep up with Laura but when they were halfway there Clayface woke up and he asked "What did you kids do."

The boys jumped back and Robin explained what was going on and after hearing there story Clayface screamed "This was my only chance at getting a cure and you guys are telling me you destroyed that!" Robin said "We can deal with this after we get out of her we only have ten minutes" Clayface said "If I don't get a cure I don't have a life and neither will you." And with that he attacked. "Can you give us a hand her?" Kid Flash asked Laura who after looking back said "I think you can handle it" as she continued to leave the building.

The boys dodged Clayface's attacks as they headed towards the exit but then Clayface made some copies to block the other end of the hallway trapping them. The boys had no choice but to try to fight him and they were painfully aware that they were running out of time. "We only got five minutes left" Robin said as he threw a Batarang at Clayface that had absolutely no effect.

Clayface slammed in to Robin and as he struggled to escape the thought that he might actually die. He took a look at his watch and he saw that there was only two minutes left before the building exploded. The thought of death didn't seem to scare him as much as it should but he did feel regret that he had dragged Static and Kid Flash into this. It was at that minute that he heard a growl and he saw Laura jump through the air and land on top of Clayface.

"Go!" She screamed as she tore into Clayface. "What about you?" Static asked as Kid Flash grabbed onto him and Robin. She looked at them and she said "I'll catch up don't worry" Robin knew that she was lying but before he could say anything she said "Thanks for the help." Kid Flash took off caring Robin and Static and just as they reached the exit the building exploded.

They boys looked at the rubble and they could see the elevator that led to the secret part of Cadmus was covered by rocks. They were going to go examine it when they heard and angry voice say "I told you to stay put" Robin recognized the voice and sure enough there was Batman along with The Flash, Green Arrow and Captain America.

"Explain" Batman said and the boys quickly launched into an explanation about what happened. "Cadmus will be investigated but that still doesn't excuse your actions…hacking The Leagues computer, disobeying orders and you put lives in danger."Something in Batman's voice angered Robin and he said "We did what you trained us to do." Batman replied "You will not do this again"

Kid Flash and Static looked at the ground refusing to meet Batman's eyes but Robin said "Yes we will, we did good work the thr…four (he added Laura in his count)of us made a good team and we don't need you guys to "Teach" us how to be heroes if you refuse to let us use our skills." Kid Flash and Static voiced their agreement as Robin continued "So you have two chooses…You can either get on board or get out of our way." Robin's words hung in the air and he waited for Batman's response.

**Mount Justice**

**Location: Classified**

"This use to be the original secret sanctuary of the justice League." Batman said as the team explored their new base "Red tornado volunteered to live here and supervise you, Captain America and Black Canary will rotate training duty and I will hand out missions. Kid Flash sounded skeptical as he asked "real missions?" Batman nodded "yes but covert the incident at Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter so you three operate on the sly." "You mean four" Robin said as everyone gave him a confused look and he said "The League didn't find Laura's body so she could still be out there."

**?**

There are seven screens that are completly dark overlooking a circle ring on the screens turned on as a voice said "the loss of Cadmus labs is only a minor setback, It is the loss of The Reverse Flash that could prove to be our undoing." A figure on the first screen (L-1) said

"I disagree the loss of X-23 could prove to be fatal mistake" The figure on the sixth screen (L-6) said "Let's not forget that her body was never found and if she joins the heroes it will only be a matter of time before they discover our other operations."

The figure on the seventh screen (L-7) said "I have a solution to both of our problems"

"Speak" said the figure on the second screen (L-2)

"I suggest we deploy the other subject to retrieve either X-23 or her body and deal with the Reverse Flash" said L-7 said. The rest of the figures on their respective screens voiced their agreements "Then it is decided project kr will be activated." The meeting ended with the groups' motto spoken by every member at the same "May the Light shine ever bright"

* * *

**_(A/N) Extra character info_**

**_Clayface/ Ethan Bennett: He was a regular detective till he had a run in with the Joker who tester his new "Joker putty" on him damaging his psyche._**

**_Static/ Virgil Hawkins: Caught in the middle of a gang war after trying to get revenge on a gang member who had been bullying him. He was exposed to experimental chemicals when police used tear gas that was spiked with a mutagen called Quantum Juice (Q-Juice). (This event became known as the "Big Bang" and those that developed Super Powers were known s "Bang Babies". ) The mutagen granted him electric power and he decided to use his powers to protect the innocent._**

**_Hot-Strek: He use to bully a Virgil Hawkins and he was Involved in the same accident that gave Virgil his powers he uses his powers for personal gain._**

**_Next Episode: The teams first mission was suppose to be a insanly easy but when has that ever stopped things from spiraling out of control_**

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW_**


End file.
